Alien Decimation List/A.X.I.S.
NOTE:THIS EVENT HAS NO OFFICIAL BANNER TO REPRESENT THE EVENT. THE BANNER SHOWN IS A ONE MADE BY WHEATHLEY NOT BY KIXEYE! ---- Event Overview Alien forces have launched a large scale assault into our sector. Rebels, you and your allies must resist against these invaders! Destroy their fleets, their bases and capital ships to show them invaders are not welcome into out space. Description Alien Decimation is a recurring event and a very special event as it includes 3 (Previously 4, 3, 4) phases throughout the event. Like all the Decimations it has no base attack feature and usually reruns tech as another way to obtain event tech. Alien Decimation is a sector-wide event making coordination and teamwork valuable as the sector must kill a certain percentage of the phases threat to move onto the next phase. A bar is shown to tell the sector how much the sector has moved in that phase. The Colony 47 Infected Sector will open up during the entire event regardless of stage which gives an additional way of earning intel. Phases ---- *Phase 1: Aliens spawn from levels 40-65 from Unstable Wormholes and travel to wormholes in convoys. These fleets are Alien Reaper fleets and are the same exact Reapers usually seen in major/alien events. Ancient Reaper fleets also spawn which are identical to the ones seen in AXIS. These fleets also agro within a 5 level range of itself and are slightly slower then a fleet containing a carrier. Unknown Reaper Fleet 60-88 1.png|STRIKER pattern Target: A Formation of rapid Unknown craft ready to attack. Recommended: Cruisers and Battleships. Ancient_Reaper_Fleet_70-75.png|STRIKER Pattern target. Elite alien craft supported by swarms of Reapers. Recommended: Cruisers and Battleships. Ancient_Reaper_Fleet_80-85.png|STRIKER Pattern target. Elite alien craft supported by swarms of Reapers. Recommended: Cruisers and Battleships. Ancient_Reaper_Fleet_90.png|STRIKER Pattern target. Elite alien craft supported by swarms of Reapers. Recommended: Cruisers and Battleships. ---- *Phase 2: New Alien fleets replace the Phase 1 fleets during Phase 2. Barrage Alien Hives spawn from levels 40-90 and are completely identical to the ones seen in usual events. Though as a quick refresher, it is 2 Hives with Stasis Fields that fire powerful beams at missiles at long ranges but only fire a weak laser once close enough to it. Unknown_Barrage_Hive_70-90.png|DEFENSE Pattern target. Long Range Hive fleets armed with a variety of weapons. Recommended: Cruisers and Cutters. ---- *Phase 3:2 Barrage Alien Harvesters from levels 90-100 spawn out of each Unstable Wormhole. They are extremely slow and have no agro whatsoever. The harvester is a singleplayer target and is incredibly difficult. It is the exact same as the Alien Decimation List/Post Xeno. A Co-Op version of it will also spawn, this version has additional Alien Hives. Normal Alien Harvester also spawn dropping Swarm Strongboxes. A 10 minute limit is set on Phase 4 and will then reset with a short delay after those 10 minutes. Unknown_Barrage_Harvester_90-95.png|DEFENSE Pattern Harvester: A Capital Unknown craft equipped with long range weapons and regenerative abilities Unknown_Barrage_Harvester_(Co-op)_(90-100).png|DEFENSE Pattern Harvester: A Capital Unknown craft equipped with long range weapons and regenerative abilities. Alien_Harvester_75-85-0.png|A Capital Class Alien Ship with regeneration abilities. ---- *Outposts: The Colony 47 Infected Sector will open up throughout the event acting similar to the Eradication event spawning 40-50 Alien Outposts outside the Unstable Wormhole, and 40-90 Outposts in the Sector. Heavy Variants 90-100 also spawn, this is the last way to obtain upgraded turrets aswell. In the sector, Ancient Reapers 70-90 will spawn through the outer wormholes aswell. Unknown Outpost (40-50).png|Unknown Outpost: BASE Pattern target. An Alien military outpost of defensive Structures. Recommended: Destroyers Unknown Outpost (60-70).png|Unknown Outpost: BASE Pattern target. An Alien military outpost of defensive Structures. Recommended: Destroyers Unknown Outpost (80-90).png|Unknown Outpost: BASE Pattern target. An Alien military outpost of defensive Structures. Recommended: Destroyers Unknown_Heavy_Outpost_(100).png|Heavy Unknown Outpost: BASE Pattern target. A larger military outpost containing many defensive structures. Recommended: Destroyers Ancient_Reaper_Fleet_70-75.png|STRIKER Pattern target. Elite alien craft supported by swarms of Reapers. Recommended: Cruisers and Battleships. Ancient_Reaper_Fleet_80-85.png|STRIKER Pattern target. Elite alien craft supported by swarms of Reapers. Recommended: Cruisers and Battleships. Ancient_Reaper_Fleet_90.png|STRIKER Pattern target. Elite alien craft supported by swarms of Reapers. Recommended: Cruisers and Battleships. ---- Event Prizes The eleventh Alien Decimation's prizes are as followed: Fleet Payouts REAPER FLEETS ANCIENT REAPER FLEET BARRAGE HIVES ALIEN HARVESTERS BARRAGE ALIEN HARVESTERS CO-OP BARRAGE ALIEN HARVESTERS INFECTED OUTPOSTS Trivia *This is the first event to feature several phases. **Originally the event had 4 phases but this was changed by the third Alien Decimation, due to complaints from the players. If you want to see the original Alien Decimation, click here. **The event now has 4 Phases again but they are much, much different. *This is the first sector-wide event. *This is the first event to feature the Alien Harvester. *This event now only features aliens, as compared to previous Decimations which featured the Demon Corps. *This is the first event to feature a Co-Op specialty Harvester, along with a Heavy Outpost *This new variant like the event AXIS, suffered backlash due to the little point payouts. Gallery AD--07-13-17.png|Target payout infographic for the Alien Decimation of July 13th, 2017. AD--07-27-17.png|Target payout infographic for the Alien Decimation of July 27th, 2017. Harvestershock2.png|A common Harvester Battle in Phase 3 Poll What did you think of the trailer? AMAZING I liked it Eh it was okay No opinion Eh it wasn't that great Another shameless coin grab Worse thing ever Honestly why did they do this Category:Vega Conflict Category:Events Category:Alien